principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
El Fuerza
El Fuerza is a hollow that was born out of the combined energy of Valentino's inner hollow and the Source. Appearance El Fuerza has the figure of a tall, athletic looking man. His mask looks like some kind of demon and has black hair. He wears a white Shinigami uniform and a black sword with a gold-red handle, as he was born with these. This is probably because of Valentino, but there is no indication that he is an Arrancar. Personality Because of the circumstances of his birth, El Fuerza's behavior may seem unstable. His mind however is far from unstable, as he has full control over his actions. Since these actions are usually insane, it is clear that he is completely crazy. His behavior can be compared to the Joker, a DC comics villain. History As he wasn't born until recently, El Fuerza doesn't have an extensive history. There is however a human soul within him, combined with aspects of the Source. This human soul has been wiped blank when El Fuerza came to existence. He is a pure hollow, and although Seifuku considered making him an Arrancar, he doesn't want to accidentally destroy him, or him getting stronger. After El Fuerza was born, he immediately started going on a rampage, until Seifuku calmed him and made him one of his bodyguards, because he is the only one that can control El Fuerza. Plot Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Power: El Fuerza has an amazing amount of Spiritual power, and has an astonishing control over it, which allows him to be stronger and faster than people with greater Spiritual Power. Expert Swordsman specialist: El Fuerza probably inherited his swordsmanship skills from Valentino when he was born. Hierro Master: An incredibly powerful Hierro. Almost impossible to pierce with a sword and usually impervious to the anti-Hierro techniques of the Soul Reapers. Super High-speed regenation: His regenerative abilty is amazing, as he is able to reconstruct his vital organs, as long as there's a small part left of that organ, a feet that is astonishing to everyone. Combined with his Hierro, El Fuerza is a real tank that is almost impossible to destroy. Expert hand-to-hand combattant: El Fuerza is a master in combining his fists and feet with his sword. Although he isn't as good with his techniques, El Fuerza's Hierro makes up for these flaws. Cero Expert: He is able to fire his personal crimson colored Cero with incredible power, although he likes Bala more. Sonido Expert: El Fuerza is very proficient with his Sonido and is known to use afterimages. Hollow powers Reiatsu enhancing sword: '''When El Fuerza was 'born' he had a sword with him that looked like an extremely long and broad katana. Its power is to absorb Reiatsu from its surroundings along with El Fuerza's when he uses a technique. It can absorb up to a third of of what El Fuerza uses. It can only be handled by El Fuerza, since it will only work with his Spiritual Pressure. He can also charge up the sword to make it more powerful and to hit harder. '''Techniques: El Fuerza can use some techniques, but these aren't connected to his sword in any way, as he can use them with his hands as well. *'Reiatsu shield:' El Fuerza can form a shield with his Reiatsu. He can completely control its power and shape, and reflects attacks and enemies. He can make it spin at an amazing speed in order to make its deflecting capabilities rise. *'Reiatsu slice:' El Fuerza charges his arm or sword and makes a slashing motion. The Reiatsu is send as a destructive, sharp attack that has enormous destructive capabilities. He can choose to punch or stab, and the Reiatsu will take the form appropriate to the motion. Relationships Seifuku: El Fuerza is officially a part of his army, although he is usually send alone to kill small armies, as he may destroy his allies in his frenzy. El Fuerza doesn't like him, but respects his strength, although he would probably kill him as soon as he feels that Seifuku is weaker than him. Trivia *El Fuerza isn't a Vasto Lorde, although he is more powerful than most Vasto Lorde. He is one hollow. Quotes *"hehehe...hahaha, MUWHAHAHAHAAAA! I am not Seifuku. But you all know me. When you sleep, you see me, for I am that nightmare, that still gives you the shivers! My name is... EL FUERZA!!